New Beginnings
by LostLove2015
Summary: Kim has started her life as an adult. She is in college to become a Marine Biologist. But for some reason she feels empty, and lonely. Will she find out why? Will her life change? Rated M for language and possible Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: This is my second story I have started to create. I'm very happy with the success of my first story "Something Different", even so as it is still is being written. So I hope that this is just as great a success as it. Also, Kim's thoughts will be in italics. Enjoy (:

New Beginnings - Chapter 1

_My name is Kim Possible and I am 19 years old. I have been saving the world since I was about 13. I'm currently in my first year of college at Go University, studying/majoring in Marine Biology. I have just gotten out of a relationship with my longtime, best friend, Ron Stoppable. Even though it didn't work out, we still are close and keep in touch. _

_I sometimes miss my life back at home, everything I had. Parts of me are still there, so that leaves me partially empty. Mom and dad are proud of me for going into college, even though I'm not majoring in any of their fields. They support my path of what I want to become. Even the tweebs are happy for me. Yet I still feel an emptiness, a sad feeling inside of me...something I can't explain._

December 17

Kim walked down the hall to her dorm room, finally finished with the days classes. She was exhausted, and just wanted to lay down and take a long nap. Maybe take a soak in the tub before hand to get relaxed.

_I hope all these classes are worth it. I don't even know how all these math classes draw into my field._

She came to a stop in front of her dorm, and pulled out her keys. Unlocking the door and shutting it back as she walked in. She was surprised to see her roommate and her boyfriend butt naked on the couch, fucking.

_Seriously?! She has a fucking room, yet she chooses to do it on the couch! Gah! _

She stalked towards her bedroom, neither her roommate or her boyfriend acknowledging her presence. Neither quieting the noises that left their mouths.

As Kim made it to her room, she quickly entered and locked the door behind her. Kicking off her shoes and shedding her jacket by the door. She walked over to her bed, and threw herself on to its awaiting, soft surface.

_Just a few more days till Christmas break. Alls I have to do is make it a few more days, then I can go back to my old life for a while. I miss it... I miss everything._

As she got comfortable in her bed, sleep quickly consumed her. Her thoughts still on home, on her old life. On that empty, lonely feeling she had in her heart.

December 19

Kim awoke to her alarm, it shown 7:35 a.m. As she hit the snooze button, she slowly climbed from the soft confines of her bed. Dragging herself to her closet, she grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt. She then headed to her personal bathroom, where she started her shower.

She shed her clothes and jumped into the awaiting stream of water. It was nice and warm. She began to clean her body from head to toe, wasting no time.

When she was done and out, she dried herself off and got dressed. She fixed her hair and makeup in a matter of about 10 minutes.

Today was her last day before Christmas break, and she couldn't wait to get the day over with. Ron would be coming over later on to head back to Middleton with her, to spend break with her and her family.

_Only six more hours and I'll be back home. I can do this. Just a few more hours of this torture, and I'll be home._

As she made her way to the front door, she stopped by the fridge to get some orange juice. After putting some in a cup and grabbing a bagel, she was off to her classes. Off to face her final classes before break.

XxXxXxXx

As the bell rang, Kim shot out of her seat. She was finally done! Now all she had to do was get back to her dorm and pack. And she would be set to head back to Middleton.

_Finally__! God I can't wait to see everyone! It feels like it has been forever since I've seen them. I can't wait! _She beamed at the thought of getting to see everyone.

As she made her way through the crowds of people, she finally made it to her dorm. She unlocked the door and made her way in. To her relief, her roommate was still out.

She headed towards her room, mind dead set on one thing. Getting packed and out of that place as fast as possible. There was going to be no lollygagging. She was gonna get her stuff and get out.

XxXxXxXx

After about an hour of packing, she was finally done. Ron had shown up about ten minutes ago, and helped her get her things in the car.

"So you excited to go back home KP?" Ron asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Excited doesn't begin to explain how happy I am about it." Kim said, a matching cheeky grin on her face.

Ron chuckled, "You sure miss your family, huh?"

"Soooo much." she said sighing. "Sometimes I wish I could go back. Back to the good ol' days."

"I hear ya! God, those were the best huh?"

"They sure were."

"Well, enough dwelling in the past. Time to hit the road!" Ron said cheerily.

"Alright, alright." Kim giggled.

"Road trip!" squeaked Rufus as he scampered out of Ron's pants pocket.

"Road trip little buddy! Booyah!"

"Men" Kim chuckled underneath her breath.

They walked over to the car, and got in. They double checked everything, before they took off. Both were excited to go back to their old lives, if only for just a little while.

XxXxXxXx

They had been on the road for almost three hours now. Ron had fallen asleep, so that left Kim with her thoughts.

_I can't believe all of this has actually happened. My life, it's just so..different. I'm grown up, I'm living my life. But it feels so empty. Why? I don't know. Maybe it is the fact that I don't fight crime much anymore. Or maybe because I have no one 'special' in my life. I wish I knew...I hate this empty feeling._

She was drawn from her thoughts as she pulled up to her old home. Her parents were standing outside waiting for her, as well as the tweebs.

_Wow, they have gotten bigger._

She shook Ron, and he spazzed out. Arms and legs flying through the air, trying to hit the non-existent threat.

"Calm down Ron, it's just me."

"Oh, s-sorry KP. Thought you were a bad guy." Ron said sheepishly.

"It's no big. Besides, we're here." Kim said with a bright eyed smile.

She didn't give Ron any time to respond, as she jumped out of the car and ran to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed, tackling her parents into a big hug.

"Kimmie- Cub!" Mr. Dr. Possible chuckled.

"I've missed you guys sooo much!"

"We've missed you too sweetheart." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Hey sis!"

"Don't forget.."

"...about us!"

"I could never! Get over here you two!" Kim said, grabbing the two into a big hug.

They accepted the embrace, hugging for a little while till they heard a noise from behind them.

"Ehmm" Ron said. "Anybody miss the Ronster?!"

Mr. and Mrs. Possible both chuckled. "Of course we missed you Ronald, how couldn't we." Mrs. Possible said.

Ron came over and hugged the family. After he was done, they all headed into the house. They all had a lot to catch up on, and no one wanted to waste any time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I tend to be a procrastinator. And I have school to worry about. But I am back, so here is the new chapter. Hope you like it (: Also, I own Chrissy.

New Beginnings - Chapter 2

As everyone got comfortable in their seats, Mrs. Possible left them to make some tea. As she left the room, everyone began to tell their stories of the past months.

"So Kimmie-Cub, how's it going up at the University? Meet anyone?"

"Well aside from all the work, I love most of my classes. And I have a roommate. Her name is Chrissy, and she is...something else suffice to say."

"Well thats good. I'm glad you like your classes. And I hope this Chrissy isn't too bad." Mr. Possible chuckled.

"She grows on you..."

"How about you, Ronald? How is college working out for ya?"

"Actually, it is working great! They are helping me become the chef I've always dreamed of being." Ron beamed.

"Well I'm glad it is working out son. You have great skills." Mr. Possible smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Dr. P. Means a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Tea is ready." Mrs. Possible said, bringing in a tray of glasses filled with tea.

"Thanks mom." Kim said, taking a glass.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said, taking a glass as well.

"You're both welcome." Mrs. Possible said, taking a glass for herself. "So Kimmie, how's it been?"

"Well like I was telling dad, aside from all the work, i love most of my classes. And my roommate Chrissy, well we get along and all but she is something else..."

"Well that is great sweetie. I'm glad you like your classes." Mrs. Possible smiled. "And what about you Ronald? How is college life going for you?"

"Like I was telling Mr. P, everything is great! I love it there! I am finally gonna be able to become the chef I have always wanted to be." Ron beamed, once again.

"That's great Ron. You have always had great talent when it came to the kitchen." Mrs. Possible smiled softly.

"Thanks Mrs. P. Means a lot."

"You're very welcome."

"Ron!" Jim screamed.

"Did you meet any hot babes?!" Tim screamed.

Rom laughed, "Well, there is one. But I met here a few years back. We met up again a few months ago."

Kim looked up at that. _Wait...Ron met someone? And they know each other already? Who could tha-... Wait! Is he talking about Yori?!_

"Who.."

"..is it?" the twins asked.

"Yeah Ron. Who is this mystery girl? Do I know her?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..uh..you know when I was at Yamanouchi, and I met Yori? Well, it's her." he blushed a little and looked away.

_I knew it...Well I guess it's good he has moved on. I'm happy for him._

"Wow, that's great. I'm happy for you Ron." Kim smiled at her friend.

"Really KP? Thanks." he said, a big grin plastered on his face. He grabbed Kim into a hug. "I thought you would be..ya know..mad or something."

"Never. I really am happy for you. But I do have one question for you."

"Ask away."

"When did this happen?"

"Well after we..ya know..broke up, I sorta called her up. I just needed someone to talk to, and since I didn't have my best friend...she was who I turned to. And ever since then we have been seeing each other."

"Ahh. Well like I said, I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy." Kim said, letting go of Ron.

"Thanks again, it really does mean a lot KP." Both smiled at each other.

"Well, I guess we should get our stuff before the sun is totally gone. Come on Ron."

"Right behind ya KP!"

XxXxXxXx

After everyone had eaten dinner, they all settled in the family room. Everyone was content at this point in the evening, Ron even nodding off.

"Maybe you should wake him up and take him to the guest room sweetie." Mrs. Possible said to her daughter.

"Yeah (yawn), I think I might head to bed as well." she said standing up and stretching.

Going over to where Ron sat, knocked out, she began to nudge the boy. It didn't work, so she had to result to something else.

Bending down next to his ear, she screamed as loud as she could. "BUENO NACHO!"

"Wha?! Where?!"

"Come on Ron (yawn), time for bed."

"Ohh...hehe yeah, bed. Uh goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P." he said as he got up to follow Kim up the stairs.

"Goodnight Ronald." they both said in unison.

When they made it to the second floor, Kim pointed Ron in the direction of his room. When he made it, she walked to her's and shut and locked the door behind her.

_God how I've missed this place. Still looks the way I left it...just hope everything is where I left it. Crap! Hopefully the tweebs didn't find my diary! I forgot I had left it._

As she went over to the bed, she lifted up the mattress where the diary should of been. To her horror it was gone. In its place was a note. It read:

**You should really learn to hide your stuff better. Someone could steal it (; If you want it back, meet me at Middleton Park at midnight. No sooner, no later. Hope to see you there.**

**~ SG**

_SG? It's on the tip of my tongue...Hmmm...Wait! It can't be! But it does sound like her... Alls I know is that I need to get that back! Crap! She has probably already read most of the thing about now!_

As she put the mattress back, she walked over to the cracked open window. She stared out it for a few moments before turning to the clock on the desk. It read 10:32.

_Okay, so I have about two hours left. What ta' do? Well I guess I could walk around town for a little while, see what all has changed and what hasn't. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do._

She walked over to where her bags were and got out a jacket. She then used the bathroom before heading out her window, and in to town.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Again I am very sorry for not updating this faster. I have school work and I also have my first story as well as another story I am working on, so please bare with me. Well here is the 3rd chapter, hope you like it!

New Beginnings - Chapter 3

She had been walking for some time now, just taking in the familiar town she once called home. She looked at her watch for the fifth time in about fifteen minutes. It read 11:37 p.m.

_Damn time! It's like it is intentionally going slowly just for me! God I hope Shego hasn't read too much, if not any of the thing. Some of the things...well they weren't and are not to be seen by anyone elses eyes but MINE._

She decided to swing by the nearby pizzeria that was just opened. Something to do to occupy her time while she waited. Also to get a slice or two of pizza, as her stomach was protesting for food.

When she entered the pizza shop, she saw that there were only a few people there. Those people being the cashier and two or three cooks. She ordered two slices of double cheese and a medium soda to wash it all down.

When she sat down, she began to wolf down one of the slices of pizza. She was finished in about ten seconds, which was a new record for her. She chased it down with a big gulp of her soda, then began to wolf down the other slice of pizza. She was done with the slice in about 15 or so seconds.

_Wow...I seriously need to start feeding myself more. I feel like a pig now..._

Looking down at her watch, it now read 11:51 p.m.

_Time to head out. Just nine more minutes...I don't know why I feel so nervous now. Why should I be nervous? It's just Shego. _

She got up, and headed out the door. It would be about a five minute walk from there to the park.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shego had watched Kim for months after she left for college. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to have to see Kim. Thats what she always looked forward to every time they fought, seeing Kim. And now that Kim wasn't really in the 'saving the world' thing all that much now because of college, this was the only way she could see her Princess.

December 12

Shego sat in the shadows outside, watching in the window as Kim talked to her parents about the up coming break. She had to strain to hear a lot of what was being said, but she knew for the most part what it was about.

_I gotta meet up with her when she gets home...I've gotta see her face to face. Maybe get to tangle with her...feel her sweet litt-... Shego! Snap the fuck out of it! Stop thinking that way!_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she watched as the redhead placed her phone on her night stand. She watched as she began to undress, and put on her night clothes.

_Wow... She is hot! I wish I could just feel those filled out, perky litt-... Fucking STOP! Get your shit together woman! Stop thinking that way! She would never fall for you anyways..._

She watched as the girl pulled herself into her bed and snuggled underneath the warm blankets. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She sat there watching the young woman sleep for a while before heading off into the darkness of the night.

December 17

_Man can those kids fuck! Shit! Round fucking 10! I wonder if Kimmie could go longer..._

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the sound of the front door opening, and the sight of the redhead that she was just thinking about.

She watched as the girl stood there for a few seconds, made a face, and went off to her room. She lept over to Kim's room window, and watched as the girl kicked off her shoes and took of her jacket. As she tossed herself onto the bed, and fastly fell asleep.

_She looks so peaceful... I wish I could make her feel that way. If only... But she would never have any sort of feeling close to that with me. Never in a million years. What have I got myself into with this girl?_

Shego just stood outside the redheads window for a good portion of the night. Just standing and watching the girl sleep. Thinking of what she wished could happen.

December 18

Shego had left for Middleton early in the morning. She had to get there before Kim did, and she also had some things to do.

As she rode down the interstate on her motorcycle (signature colors of black and green), she had really only one thought on her mind. Kim. Kim had always filled her mind, but at this point she was all the green woman could think about.

_How has she done this to me? She doesn't even know what she has done to me, but she will. She has to know, she has to see what I feel for her. I can't keep going on like this, watching her from a far. I want to be able to hold her, be with her, be right there by her side. I...I love her..._

XxXxXxXx

She finally made it into Middleton. She drove to one of the abandon lairs to get some things, as well as to take a nap. She was exhausted from the ride, as well as from staying up all night. She needed to be fully energized for when she met up with Kim in the next day.

She knew that Kim would probably want to fight before ever talking. Especially for what she is going to do.

XxXxXxXx

The sun had set, and Shego began to stir. As she woke up, she went to the bathroom and did her business. She also cleaned up a bit, brushing her hair and fileing her nails.

She walked back to her room and grabbed what she needed. She then jumped out of her window, jumped on her bike, and rode off into the night to Kim's house.

XxXxXxXx

She parked her bike down the road a ways from the Possible residence. She made her way to the house in the cover of the shadow, making sure to be extremely quiet.

Once at the house, she climbed/jumped up to where Kim's room was. She pushed on the window, and luckily for her it was open. She climbed in the window, being a quiet as she possibly could.

She was here for one thing. Kim's personal diary.

She knew where it was, since she would watch the redhead everyday from the window. Always watched as she layed in bed asleep, was writing in her diary, or pleasuring herself. She never missed a day of watching the girl.

She walked over to the bed, and every so quietly lifted the mattress. She picked up the diary, and placed the mattress back in its place.

_Hmmm... Should I read it? I mean I really want to know what she was always writing about. But I'm not that low of a person, am I?_

As she thought, she decided on not reading the thing. She stuffed it in the bag she had brought with her, and just looked around the room for a little while.

After standing there for a little longer, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. There she wrote Kim a little letter. She then lifted the mattress, and placed the note where the diary had been.

She then jumped out of the window and made her way back to where her motorcycle was. hopping on, she started it up and sped off.

December 19 - _11:50 p.m._

Shego waited on a bench in the middle of Middleton Park. She just stared at the moon and the stars, thinking of how the evening might go.

_Damn... I'm actually nervous. How does she do this to me? I'm seriously going soft! Damn girl..._

She looked at her phone, it was just turning 11:55 p.m. She had five more minutes. She would either see the girl, or she wouldn't. She would either win the girl, or she wold lose her completely.

_Breath Shego. It will all be fine. Just don't think negative about everything. Just don't try to force everything, just let things happen._

She looked at her phone again, it read 11:59 p.m.

_Wow... that was fast. Just one minute to go... (breathing in) (breathing out) You can do this._

She looked at her phone one last time, it reading 12:00 a.m. Putting up her phone, she looked out into the sky. She heard someone behind her, clear their voice.

Looking behind her, she saw the one she was waiting for. She stood up, and faced the girl.

"You came, Princess." she said, a half smile playing on her lips.

_God I'm so glad you came._

"Yeah, well you have something that is mine." Kim said in monotone.

"Oh, you mean this?" Shego said holding up the diary.

"Why?"

"Why what, Pumpkin?"

"Why do you have it? Why are you doing this?"

"Because. It's what I do."

_Because I wanted to see you, face-to-face. You're even more beautiful in the glow of the moonlight..._

"Please, just give it back. I don't have time for this."

"Ah ah ah. You'll have to get it from me." Shego said, a flow blown grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Sorry for no updates recently, my procrastination has gotten the better of me. As well as school work -_- But I'm back, so here is the next chapter! Please R&R!

New Beginnings - Chapter 4

Kim just glared at the woman in front of her. She should of known this was going to happen. She wanted this so badly though, and she didn't know why.

She was still a little pissed that Shego took her diary, but that faded away as soon as they began their dance. Everything that she had been thinking about, vanished out of her thoughts. All that was there, was the thrill and exhilaration of fighting with her longtime nemesis.

As Kim dodged a flying, plasma engulfed hand, she sent a snap kick to the green womans' torso. It connected, and sent the woman flying to the ground. Shego shot back up though, like it didn't even faze her.

Shego flew through the air, flipping as she went, and hit Kim with both of her feet. This in turn knocking the breath out of the redhead, who landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Awww, is the little Kimmie hurt?" Shego taunted.

_I really hope I didn't hit her too hard. It sounded like it hurt._

"Haha (weeze) not a chance." she said, as she picked herself off the ground.

Before Shego could say anymore, Kim was coming at her with a series of kicks and punches. Most of them connecting, but a few were nocked away as they were the ones aimed at her head.

Shego managed to grab Kim's foot as it came flying towards her face. She swung the redhead around, and sent her flying through the air. Coming close to smacking into a tree, but barely missed it by a couple of inches.

_Oh shit! That was close! I need to be careful next time._

Shego began to walk slowly over to where Kim sat, dazed from the landing. She didn't get too close though, being cautious, because she knew how the girl never gave up on a fight. Not even when she was hurt.

Kim pulled herself up, a little wobbly, but managing to stay up. She got in her fighting stance, eyes narrowed at her one time arch foe.

"Kimmie, you sure you wanna keep fighting? Cause you don't see-"

"I WILL get back my diary. I WON'T give up. I'm fine."

"Woh woh Princess, no need to get your panties in a twist."

Kim shot forward, taking the green woman by surprise. Kim pounced as if she were a lion, going after her prey. She tackled the woman, and held her to the ground with as much power as she could muster up.

"Now, you're going to give me my diary. Now."

"So sure of ourselves, aren't we Pumpkin?" Shego grinned.

"Yes, I am."

Shego smirked and used all her power to flip their positions. Shego was now on top of Kim, the redhead's hand pinned above her head.

"Are you sure now?" she asked, a smile plastered on her lips.

Kim just glared at the woman on top of her. She struggled beneath her foe, trying to free herself. But her attempts were futile. So all she could do, was glare at the woman a top her weak form.

"Why are you doing all of this Shego? Don't you have anything better to do with your life, than to pester me?"

"Well, not really. I don't work for the blue dolt anymore, and I have all the free time in the world. And I will admit, I get lonely at times. As well as being bored out of my mind."

"But why, of all people, does it have to be me?"

"Because. You are the only one, that I see as an equal to me. And you make me work to be a better fighter."

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why now? Why come after me, and at this point in time?"

"Because... I-"

As Shego had begun to loosen her hold on Kim as she spoke, Kim saw it as an opportunity to switch their positions. She mustered up all the strength she could, and flipped herself and Shego. Her, once again on top, and Shego back on bottom.

"Who's got the upper hand now?!" Kim smirked.

"Me!" Shego grinned evilly.

Shego pushed the girl off of her, and pounced back on top of her. This time putting all her weight on the girl, making sure she stayed on top.

Kim groaned at this. She tried to wriggle herself out of the womans' hold, but failed miserably. She didn't give up her attempts to get free though.

_She is so cute when she gets frustrated. The way her eyebrows scrunch together, and her lips starts to quiver ever so slightly... I just wanna kiss those lips right now.._

"Why do you have to be on top?!"

Shego had a shit eating grin on her face. She had so many remarks she could come back with for that comment. But she chose to keep quiet.

"Well why would I ever be on bottom, Cupcake? I'm always on top, ALWAYS." she purred the last word.

Kim rolled her eyes at the comment. _Typical Shego. And what was the purr about? Huh.. Maybe I just heard her wrong._

"You're not ALWAYS on top. I can remember a handful of times where I was on top. Not to mention, kicked your ass on almost a daily basis." she smirked up at the green woman.

"That's only because I LET you." she said, smiling down at the redhead.

"No, you are SO lying!"

"Okay, first of all I can wield plasma Princess. PLASMA! Didn't you ever think anything was up when I would hit you with my plasma, yet you never actually got seriously hurt?"

The girl gave a little thought to this. She actually had never thought of this, until now. Looking back at the woman a top of her, she just stared with her jaw slack.

"Why?" Kim finally asked.

"Because... I um.. fdhfdjdb" she said getting quietly trailing off.

"You what?"

"I said, because I... I love you..."

Kim froze, everything becoming clear to her. Everything that Shego had done in the past and everything that led up to this moment. She never realised or took anything into consideration, of how the villainess acted towards her.

Now it was all clear. Shego loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Well I guess I should do a shout out to some very amazing people, that are always reviewing my stories. They are who really help me to keep writing. They are:

Charmdfan02

Magic Basher54986

Jay aka Jordan

Kigo4evR

I appreciate all of their great reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! (: Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!

New Beginnings - Chapter 5

As Kim processed everything in her mind, she couldn't help but mentally kick herself.

_I obviously should of been born a blonde! How could I not see this, any of it?! The pet names!That should of given everything away, for crying out loud! God I feel stupid!_

Shego waited, for what seemed like an eternity, for the redhead to say or do anything. All she got for the longest time, were some faces and blank stares. She wanted badly for the girl to just say something, anything. Even if it were to curse her out.

_Come on Princess, I don't like all this silence. It is killing me. Please, just say something. Or hit me. At Least let me know how you feel about it..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard the girl clearing her throat. When she looked down into Hazel eyes, she saw something. It was a look of question of realization. But nothing of hate.

"Shego? H-How long, have you l-liked me?"

"Umm well, it sorta started after the 'time monkey' incident. It opened my eyes to who you were, who you are now. You would do anything and everything to save people you don't even know. And from none other, than myself.

"You are so different from anyone I have ever known. So much more amazing, than anyone I will ever meet. You have become someone I cherish so much, and don't want to lose. I have come to love you Kim, and that's why I brought you out here tonight. To finally get that out there.

"Hate me if you want, I know I would hate me if I were you. I have done nothing nice for or to you, and for that I am sorry. But I will get it if you want to punch me in the face. So please just do something to tell me about how you feel about everything."

"Shego, I don't hate you. I never have. You actually made my day better when we fought. I have to admit... I looked forward to getting to fight with you every day." Kim said, starting to blush.

"You don't hate me? Really? After everything I have done to you in the past?"

"No, I don't. I could never hate a person. And besides, that was all in the past. Nothing to dwell upon really."

Shego just stared at the girl beneath her. Dumb-founded by how this girl, who she injured severely many many times, shrugged everything off as if it were nothing. And didn't hate her for any of it either.

_Wow... Sh-She doesn't hate me.. After all I have done, she doesn't hate me. How does she do that? How can she just push all those things, I did to her, aside as if it were nothing? I know I would be trying to kill me for everything I did, if I were her._

"How do you do that?" Shego asked.

"Do what?"

"Push everything I did to you, to the side, as if nothing ever happened?" her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well, like I said, everything is in the past. And you can't change the past, but move on and live your life. Forgive, and forget. And I forgave you for everything a long while ago."

"I could never forgive someone like you have, if I were in your place. I wouldn't be able to. You are really something else.."

"Well, did you forget who I am? I'm Kim Possible. I am forgiving, kind, nice, and understanding. Let's not forget, amazing." she said with a playful smirk.

Shego had to laugh a little at this. "Yes, soooo amazing Princess."

Kim smiled up at her ex foe, forgetting about everything that had just played out not even a few minutes ago. Looking into Shego's emerald green eyes, she got lost. She melted in their gaze. Shego also getting lost in Kim's eyes, and melting in their soft glow.

_Wow... Just wow.. Her eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I could get lost in those hazel green pools forever. The way the light from the moon hits them, makes them even more incredible. _

_Oh my.. Her eyes are just so beautiful. They are like perfect emeralds. And the soft glow of the moonlight, magnifies their beauty. I could stare into them forever, and I would never lose interest in them._

Shego began to lower her head slowly towards Kim's, not wanting to frighten her. Her eye's never leaving Kim's. As she was mere inches from the girls face, her eyes slowly closed, as did the redhead's. Their lips met, in a soft and slow kiss.

Shego raised her head to look into the girl's eyes. A blush formed on Kim's cheeks and spread throughout her face. Quickly, she averted her eyes to look past the green woman. Shego looking away as well.

"Uhh.. I... um think that... uh we should ya know.. take things slow..."

"... Yeah, yeah. Sure..." Shego said, looking down with a disappointed look on her face.

_Crap! I think I just fucked up everything! Stupid Fucking Moron!_

"Sh-Shego? Are you okay? It's n-not that I d-didn't like the k-kiss... It's just, ya know, a lot to take. I'm s-sorry if I hurt you.." Kim said looking away slowly.

_Aww.. She looks so hurt.. And did I just say, I technically 'liked' the kiss? Well I guess I sorta did... Her lips, were so soft and warm.._

"I get it. It is sorta my fault... I shouldn't of done that. I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

"It's okay, it happens.."

"So um.. not to make anything more awkward or anything, but when you said 'It's not like I didn't like the kiss' DID you like it..?" a blush forming on her cheeks.

_Crap! I can't just lie! Aww... I can.. I can do this. Breath Possible._

"shjbfjhfh..." she said, no words forming as they escaped her mouth.

"What was that, Kimmie?"

_She's all tongue tied... She might of actually liked it! Come on Princess, just say it!_

"I said, I djfhhd..."

_Why isn't anything coming out?! It is just a few simple words! Just say it already!_

"That isn't a word, Cupcake." a smile spreading its way onto her face.

"Yes, I like it Shego... Happy?"

_YES! She liked it! I..I might actually have a shot a this after all! Thank you to whoever has given me this chance at love. I won't screw up on this, never. I will give it my all. Give her, my all._

"I did too. I'm happy to hear you did.."

"Well... Uhmm can you get off me? And give me back my diary, please?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry.."

Shego got off of the redhead, and rose to her feet. She walked over to the bench where her bag was, and grabbed it. Reaching in, she grabbed the diary and placed the bag back down. She walked back over to the now standing Kim, and handed her the diary.

"And if you are wondering, no I did not look at anything."

"Th-thanks."

"No problem. I'm just, not that low. It is your personal stuff, not mine to see. I wouldn't want anyone to see what I wrote in my journal."

_I don't think you would WANT to see what is in my journal Princess... Things in there, that are just.. umm.. Just no. _

"Well, thank you for not reading it. I sorta, was worried about that the whole time... But i guess I was worrying for nothing. Well I guess I'm gonna get back to my parents, they don't exactly know I left."

"You are a grown adult, they shouldn't have to know whether you go out or not."

"Yeah, but still. I am visiting them. And I am still 'their little girl'."

"Alright, alright. I'll let you go..."

"Umm.. When will I see you again?"

"Don't know Kimmie.. I hope soon though."

"Oh, alright... Goodnight then.."

"Goodnight Princess..."

Kim gave Shego one last glance behind her shoulder, then walked off back to her old home. The whole night replaying through her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Sorry for the wait ya'll. I get lazy lol. But I am back, so here ya go! Please R&R!

New Beginnings - Chapter 6

_Possible Residence - 2:40 a.m._

As Kim crawled through her window, and stood up, she could see a figure sitting on her bed. She walked closer to her bed, to get a better look at it, and froze a little when her eyes adjusted and allowed her to see who it was.

Sitting there, was Ron. He had a look of questioning on his face, a little worry mixed in. He began to stand up, but was pushed back down by Kim.

"What are you doing in my room? And more importantly, how did you get in here?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Umm.. well I have my ways. And I'm in here, cause I sorta had a nightmare and I was gonna talk to you about it. Cause it was about you... and it felt so real, like it was really happening."

"O..kay."

"Where were ya KP? I mean, you shouldn't have to sneak out of your old room. You are, grown and all."

"Uhmm... it's none of your concern. And I did it cause I didn't want to wake anyone."

"Uh huh. Well, I guess that was thoughtful of you."

"Yeah. Well, can you leave please? I'm really tired, and I want to get some rest. God knows what mom and dad have planned for us tomorrow."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Goodnight KP. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Ron. You too."

Ron then walked out of Kim's room, shutting the door behind him. He walked quietly to his room, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, and climbed in.

_Maybe the dream was just a made up thing in my mind. I think I need to stop watching horror movies. Yeah, that is what it's from, a horror movie. KP will be fine..._

He began to slip into another fitful sleep. Tossing and turning, whimpering and almost crying out as if in pain.

After Ron had left her room, Kim began to strip and got into some comfortable clothes. She then climbed into her bed, and snuggled under the blankets. Breathing in the scent of her old room, then sighing peacefully.

_God it's great to be back home. I've missed everything, everyone. Everything feels right again... Tonight was, well it was, I guess amazing. I've missed fighting, especially with- Wow. Just wow. I hate to admit it, but I guess I missed Shego.._

Slowly she drifted off into the world of sleep. The whole night, she wore a smile on her face. She was content and happy with her life, and nothing could disturb her from her peaceful dream world.

_Middleton Park - 2:38 a.m._

After Kim had left, Shego stayed in the park for a little while longer. She just needed some time to think, and this was the perfect place at the moment. There was no noise to interrupt her thoughts, and the scene was just beautiful.

_Wow.. Tonight went way better than I could've imagined. She said she forgave me for everything, and she even kissed me back! This is the best feeling in the world. I wonder when we will run into each other again.. I hope very soon._

Shego stayed in the park for quite some time, just thinking about her redheaded beauty. How she wished she could be holding her at that very moment. And how she couldn't wait to see her again.

Sitting there, a thought popped into her head. Getting up, faster than a kid at a candy shop, she headed off into the night. Determined on getting what she wanted.

_Possible Residence - 3:26 a.m._

Crawling through a familiar window, Shego had a smile playing on her lips. She crept up to the awaiting bed in front of her and smiled down at the person in it.

_I just can't stay away from you, it is just too hard.. You are my world now.. _

Slowly and quietly, she crawled in next to the young woman. She lightly placed a hand around the girl's waist, and held her to her body. Gently placing a kiss on her forehead, and resting her head on the pillow below her.

"Sweat dreams Pumpkin. I love you..." she said in a hushed voice.

Slowly, her eyes began to feel heavy. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Happy, that for once, she got to hold her Princess while she slept.

December 20 - _9:32 a.m._

Shego began to stir, hearing movement from the lower portion of the household. Groggily she looked over the room, and went wide eyed as realization hit her.

_Shit shit shit! Gotta get out of here! She can't know I was here, nor can her family! Damnit! What time is it?!_

Looking to the side, she saw an alarm clock on the stand beside the bed. It read 9:35 a.m.

_Fuck! Umm... What ta do, what ta do.._

As she looked down, she froze. Everything in her, melted. The sight of the redhead next to her, so peaceful and content, just made her heart jump and skip a beat. Made every nerve ending in her body, spark with life.

_H-How does.. s-she.. d-do this.. to m-me... C-crap! I can't even speak right in my own damned mind, without stuttering or getting out of breath! What have I gotten myself into?_

Looking down once again, a smile spread slowly across her lips.

_I could never stay mad at her, at this. She is just too cute and adorable. Besides, it isn't her fault that I have completely and utterly fallin in love with her. It is my fault._

Slowly, she crawled out of the bed. Being careful not to wake her sleeping beauty. Once out of the bed, she fixed up the portion she slept on. Making sure, that it seemed as if she were never there.

Walking over to the window, she turned around to glance at Kim one last time. What she saw, was the young woman moving about and whimpering to a degree. Pawing at the empty space, where Shego once lay.

_Aww crap... Don't cry! Don't cry! You're evil! You are NOT going soft!_

Even with her internal struggle, a single tear rolled its way down her cheek. She whispered "I love you", before turning and crawling out the bedroom window.

Once out of the window, and back on the ground, she took off back to the old lair she would be staying at. Her Princess, occupying the only thoughts she had.

XxXxXxXx

In the room next to Kim's, lay Ron. He was thrashing and moving about as if he were possessed, and whimpering as if he were in pain. He began to scream quietly, but soon became louder and louder.

"No KP! NOOO! Someone, please! Gotta help her!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Well here ya'll go, the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! (: Please Review, I appreciate everything you guys have to say. I'm also open to anything you guys might want to see ((:

New Beginnings - Chapter 7

_Possible Residence: Ron's Room (Dreamland)_

Ron watched in horror, as his best friend, was dragged off into the shadows. By what, he didn't know. The things were of huge stature, almost human like, but not quite. They were mutations of sorts, something out of a horror film.

There must of been at least twenty or so of them. They had appeared out of nowhere, attacking Kim from all sides, making sure she had no place to run. Once she was enclosed in, the biggest of them flew in to the middle and grabbed the young woman.

She put up a fight, sending a series of kicks and punches at the things body and head. But it was all a futile attempt. Nothing seemed to faze it, but made it more and more upset.

Kim, being hard headed, didn't give up. She gave a few more kicks to the things crotch, then a head to its jaw. This gained a inhuman roar from its mouth. The thing then reared its hand back, and raked it across her face. Deeming her, unconscious.

Seeing that it had taken care of the nuisance, it humphed in triumph. It then proceeded to give orders in some other language, before dragging the unconscious redhead into the shadow.

All Ron could do, was stare in shock while he tried to scream. Nothing coming out of his mouth. Nothing allowing him to save his best friend.

_Possible Residence: Kim's Room (Dreamland)_

Kim was lying on the beach, clad in nothing but a small bikini in the color of white with pink undertones. She was laying face down, so she couldn't see the person that was creeping up on her.

Said person, was a certain green thief. She was clad in nothing but a small bikini, like the red headed woman before her. Only the color of hers, was her signature colors of black and green.

As she got closer to her target, she pounced like a lion after its prey. Gaining a scream from the smaller woman underneath her. Then, an unbeknownst fist, that connected with the green woman's jaw.

This action sent the woman flying to the ground. The redhead gaining a growl, from the now pissed vileness.

"What the hell, Princess?! That fucking hurt!"

"Dammit! I'm soo sorry! You just scared me..!" Kim said, getting up to help her lover.

The use of such words, gained a chuckle out of Shego. Kim never really uses such words, so for the outburst of such things was quite amusing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Who would've thought, miss 'goody two shoes' would use such language." Shego said, a smirk on her face.

"I'll have you know, I use worse language than that. I'm an adult now, therefore I can say and do whatever I please." she said, with a hmph.

"Oh really, now. So you wouldn't mind, I don't know, stripping down on this beach right now. And then making passionate love to me?" a full blown evil grin on her face.

Kim sputtered, and turned a deep shade of red. She hadn't been prepared to get that sort of comeback. Well, it _was_ Shego. She should of at least expected something like this to happen.

Seeing this as a challenge, Kim wasn't going to back down. Even if she wasn't all too keen on the idea of doing something like this out in the open, but on a private beach.

To Shego's surprise, Kim stood up and began to slowly take off her top. Once it was off, she began to slowly take off the bottoms. Turning deeper shades of red by the second. She was soon standing stark naked, in front of a statue like Shego.

Shego stared in disbelief, at the now naked Kim. But soon overcame it, as lust began to fill her. Her eyes filled with lust and passion, as a heat shot down to her core. A thirst began to fill her, and the only thing that could quench it, was a certain redhead in front of her.

Standing up, Shego walked over to her naked lover and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Breaking it, only to bring the woman to an awaiting towel, and lay her down. She then began to strip, but faster than Kim had. Wanting to get rid of the ache between her thighs.

Once rid of her garments, she went back to business. Crawling on top of her lover, she lowered her head to kiss her again. As it became heated, Shego slid her tongue over Kim's lower lip, begging for entrance. Kim gladly accepted.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Shego's hands began to roam the young woman's body. Drawing random patterns all over, and causing goose bumps to rise where she touched.

As it began to get more and more heated, things began to slowly dissolve. Faster and faster, the touches and caresses began to disappear. And before Kim knew it, she was all alone.

"Shego? Where are you? Where did you go?!"

She didn't get a response. All she got, was the feeling of warmth moving away. And soon she was cold.

Her warmth, Shego, was gone. And she felt terribly alone.

_Somewhere in Middleton: One of Drakkens old lairs_

After leaving Kim, Shego had taken off to one of Drakken's abandon lairs close by. There, she went to her old room and collapsed on her bed. And began to think of a plan to make Kim hers.

_I need to do something, something that will just make her want to be mine. It has to be perfect, and extravagant. Something that shows her I am serious about her, about us being together._

She lay on the bed for a few hours, before something popped into her head. It was the best idea that she had had the whole time she had been laying there. It was big, but wasn't too big. And it reflected the green woman very well.

_This is going to be great! This will definitely show her that I'm serious about her._

Crawling off of the bed, she went over to the small window in her room. Looking out she saw that the sun was about mid way in the sky. She then grabbed her cell phone out of her pouch, and began to dial many numbers.

_Middleton Park - 12:35 p.m._

Kim, Ron, James, Ann, Tim and Jim, all sat on a blanket in the middle of Middleton Park. Everyone laughing and having a good time, while enjoying a delicious lunch. Getting back to their old selves.

Unknown to the family, a figure stood in the shadows of the park and watched the family. Every now and then, it would write things down on a pad that it clutched in its hands. It even got closer and closer to the family, ever so slowly, as time went by.

The thing had been sent to keep a steady eye on Kim. The orders given by an unknown source. The only knowledge it had on why, was that they needed the young woman to complete the last part of a huge plan.

A plan, that would doom the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Sorry if I don't update this faster, I have been focussing a little more on my first story "Something Different". Trying to finish it, and maybe make a sequal to it. Also started on another story, as well have "My Angel" to work on. Luckily, Summer Vacation is coming up! Well enough with my talking, here ya go! The next chapter! Please R & R! (:

New Beginnings - Chapter 8

_Possible Residence: Kim's Room 3:30 p.m._

Kim sat on her bed, off in thought. She was trying to think of what to get her family for Christmas, as it was coming up really fast. She hadn't been able to shop at all at the university with her classes going on, so now she was having to do it last minute.

She was having trouble with this though, as her thoughts kept getting interrupted by the events that had occurred just that past night. Everything had seemed like a blur to her until the moment her soft pink lips, met even softer black ones.

She hadn't even pushed the woman away, but instead had relaxed into the kiss. She had actually enjoyed the soft caress of the older woman's lips on hers. She had never felt the way she felt kissing Shego, when she had kissed Ron. Never had she felt the feeling of electricity that coursed through her veins when they had kissed.

_Why hadn't I ever felt that with Ron? I mean I know we weren't really meant to be, but why hadn't I felt anything close to that with him? Or any of the others for that matter? _

She pondered on those questions for a long while, forgetting all about Christmas shopping for her family. She kept coming up with more and more questions as time went by, trying to figure out that one main question. _Why had she felt the way she felt with Shego, but hadn't felt the same with any of the others?_

_Somewhere in Middleton: One of Drakken's old lairs 3:30 p.m._

Shego had been walking around the lair for some time now, not able to sit still for more than a couple of minutes. She was becoming more and more anxious for the later events that would occur.

_God! Time couldn't go any slower! This is just insane!.._

As she looked over at the clock, her eyes brightened up a little. Just a few more minutes, and she would take off to get things in place. Then when all was done, she would head over to Kim's place and steal the woman away for a night to remember.

_I hope this all works... Kimmie, I hope you will give this all a chance... Give me a chance.._

xXXXXXXXXx

Everything was set, and Shego was on her way to Kim's old family home. She had driven her special, one of a kind, Ducati 1199 Panigale R. It was the envy of the road, and everyone had to stop and stare at it's pure perfection. It was a custom build, and was painted with her trademark colors of green and black with a gloss finish.

She drove it because one, it was her baby and she hadn't been able to drive it in a long while. And two, because it was sure to help get Kim's attention. Well, she hoped it would, anyways. No one could resist a bike of this perfection, nor a woman like her. So put them together, and she was almost certain she was going to get her girl.

It wasn't too long of a ride to her destination, as she had sped through the streets of Middleton. As she pulled down Kim's street, she stopped a few yards down away from the house. As she didn't want to alert the family or Kim, that she was there.

Getting off, she pulled off her helmet and placed it on the handle bars. She then put on her sunglasses, and draped her long flowing hair across her face. This was to keep any on looker, from recognizing her and pointing her out to any of the authorities. Yeah, she hadn't done any crimes for the past year or so, but she wasn't off the hook yet. GJ still wanted her ass, and she would be damned if they caught her now.

As she walked down the street, she could see the sun in the sky slowly descending. She quickened her pace, because the sunset was part of the special night that she had planned for her Princess.

Reaching the house, she stayed in the shadows. She clung to the side of the house once she was there, and made her way over to the wall that held Kim's window. As she found footholds, she climbed her way up to the ledge.

Peering inside the open window, she saw the redheaded woman lying on her back in her bed. A small smile spread its way across her black painted lips, as she stared at the woman before her. Her heart pounding just a little bit faster as she thought about what she was about to do. Her breaths coming out more and more jagged with every exhale.

Quietly she began to slide into the room, using feather light movements that were undetected by the young woman. Once she was inside, she crept over to the unsuspecting Kim ever so slowly. She couldn't help but freeze every time she saw even a twitch of the girls body, not wanting to get caught in her surprise 'attack'.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Shego reached her destination. She stood in place for a few minutes, just watching Kim from above. Admiring her ever so rounded ass in a pair of short shorts, and the long toned legs that were attached. She couldn't help the thoughts that popped into her head, the images that played through like she was watching a movie.

She pulled herself out of those thoughts, as she knew she needed to stay focussed at the task at hand. She began to lean closer and closer to her target, a feral grin on her face. She stopped her face just an inch away from the girl's ear, and whispered into it. "Miss me?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

Kim jumped at this, hitting Shego in the face with her head. The woman staggered back a little, holding her now sore nose. She held her tongue, as she didn't want to alert the girl's family with her outburst of profanities.

"Really know how to treat a lady, Pumpkin." Shego chuckled after a little bit.

"I'm sooo sorry Shego! You just scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that." the redhead said, beginning to blush a bright red.

"Who knew the great Kim Possible, scared so easily." the green woman chortled.

Kim just rolled her eyes before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am here to ask you something."

"O...kay. What did you wanna ask?"

"Would you, um..." She couldn't help the lump that began to well up in her throat. Stopping her from asking the simple question.

"Yes?"

"Would you, go on a...date with me?.." she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Kim just stared at the woman in front of her. Her jaw a little slack, and her eyes open wide. She wasn't expecting this to happen so suddenly.

"I... um.."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: I am really really sorry ya'll for the long wait, just been busy and caught up with other projects. Please don't hate me :3 Since I am out for summer, you will get more regular updates! So here ya go! Please R & R, it is greatly appreciated (:

Previous Chapter

"Who knew the great Kim Possible, scared so easily." the green woman chortled.

Kim just rolled her eyes before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am here to ask you something."

"O...kay. What did you wanna ask?"

"Would you, um..." She couldn't help the lump that began to well up in her throat. Stopping her from asking the simple question.

"Yes?"

"Would you, go on a...date with me?.." she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Kim just stared at the woman in front of her. Her jaw a little slack, and her eyes open wide. She wasn't expecting this to happen so suddenly.

"I... um.."

New Beginnings - Chapter 9

Kim was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to respond with. Everything was so sudden, her mind was racing at a mile a minute. Should she say yes, and go out with the villainess? Or should she say no, and maybe risk everything, even possibly losing the woman as a friend? She was conflicted with her emotions, she wanted to yet she didn't. She was scared of all the possible outcomes that could come of each decision.

As Kim mulled everything over, Shego was stuck in place having a minor panic attack. How would she take it, if the person she deeply cared for, turned her down? What if the girl didn't really like her like that, and had just put up a front to not hurt her feelings? In all honesty, she was scared. Sure, she was 'evil' in a sense, but she did have feelings. And those feelings were still growing for the woman before her.

Kim finally spoke up after what seemed like an eternity to Shego. "Shego, this is all so sudden. I really don't want to hurt you, but don't you think this is all a little rushed?" she said, looking into the jade orbs of the villainess.

Looking away, Shego held back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She felt rejected and hurt, a pain that stabbed at her heart. _This... this is why I refuse to show any emotion. They always seem to get me hurt.. And this is one pain, one person, that I never would've thought I would be feeling hurt from.._

Kim could sense something was wrong with the older woman, as she didn't get a response out of her. Though she got an eye full of a pained look from the woman, her body somewhat of a slump as if she had just given up. This sent a pang of guilt through Kim, as she felt as if she had kicked a puppy, and it now sent a feeling of sadness through her. How could she make someone feel like that? If she felt bad, how was Shego fairing?

Slowly the redhead stood up, and hesitantly walked over to the still frozen Shego. Placing a hand on the woman's arm, she gently pulled her so that they were facing each other. She looked into deep jade orbs, and couldn't help but feel more guilt and pain that came with it. The green woman looked so much like a helpless child, open to the world. Her emotions, her heart out on her sleeve. She looked nothing like the big, bad, almost emotionless woman that Kim had known before. No, this was the woman that the villainess had been hiding all this time, the real Shego.

"I..-" Kim began, but was cut off by the older woman.

"The reason why I ask you so suddenly Kim, is because I can't stop thinking about you. You are in my thoughts, my dreams, all of the time. You don't know how much you really mean to me, how much you have changed my life." Everything came out in a rush, spilling from the raven-hued woman's mouth. "Every waking day, you are on my mind. I tried so hard at first, to try and rid you of my mind, but somewhere in that time I just gave up. You're like air to me, I NEED you to keep going, to keep living." Shego then pulled away from Kim, and stalked towards the window. Once there, she leaned against the wall and peered out it to the now setting sun.

Kim was at a loss for words, again. Twice in the same time frame, had the woman that she had known for most of her crime fighting career, made her speechless. How was she going to answer to that? How could she? This woman has just confessed her 'undying love' for her, yet she couldn't even place her feelings for her. Yeah they kissed just that past night, and she couldn't say she didn't like it, but how could she have _those_ feelings for another girl? Wasn't it_ wrong_ to have feelings for another girl?

It took some time, but Kim finally came out of her stupor. She walked over to Shego, who still stood looking out the window, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Said woman turned to look into olive orbs, almost getting lost in their depths. Both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, looking for something, anything that could tell them what the other was thinking or feeling. Then after a couple moments, Kim decided to speak up.

"Shego, is everything you said, is it true?" she said, her eyes unwavering in their piercing gaze.

"Yes Princess, everything. You never leave my thoughts, you never leave my mind. It's like my whole being has chosen to seek you as its ultimate life source. If I can't have you, I don't know what would happen to me.." she said, placing a hand on the younger woman's face.

Unconsciously Kim leaned into the touch, and a shiver ran through her body. It felt as if a jolt of electricity were coursing through both of the women's bodies, energy that made the simple touch feel like something far more. Both locked eyes, finding that the other felt the same feelings, and small smiles crept upon both of their faces.

"Shego, I'm going to be honest with you. I really don't know where I stand with you and my feelings, but I think I would really like to find out." Kim then leaned up on her toes, and brought the woman into a kiss.

The kiss lasted until both needed to come up for air. Both panted, and sucked in air in shallow gulps. After a few minutes, Kim looked back into Shego's eyes and said one thing. "Wow." A huge grin spread across the green woman's face, as she pulled the smaller of one another into a small embrace.

"So does that mean, you will give me, us a chance?" she whispered into the redheads ear.

She got a muffled yes in response, as the girls face was placed in the crook of her neck. Not letting go, Shego just held her love for a long while. She was happy for once in her life, that she might get a shot at something she so desperately needed in her life. A certain redhead that had stolen her heart somewhere along the line in their few years of fighting.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In the cover of shadows, an unknown figure watched the interactions of Kim and Shego. It made no move to advance on the duo, just stood its ground and watched. Every now and then it jotted down information on a small note pad, even going as far as to drawing out a small sketch of the green villainess. For what, was only known to it.

After a long while, after the sun had set, it decided to leave. Releasing its wings, it soon began to come into the sky and take off with great speed. It flew for only a good ten minutes, before coming to a mountain side and entering in through a small opening. From there, it flew straight down thousands of feet, only stopping when it came to the end of the drop.

The place that it came to, was the depiction of what people would call 'hell'. Temperatures were unbelievably hot, the place was literally on fire, and it reeked of death. In the middle of it all, sat a giant throne. There, another of the unknown figures kind, sat. Though this one, was of bigger build, and held a more human look than it.

The unknown figure flew to the throne, gave the 'leader' its note pad, and flew off once more. That was the figures only purpose in the plan at the moment, get the information, and relay it back. Nothing more, nothing less. But soon, it would be of more importance. Soon, when the plan was put into action.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and all, I am such a lazy bum sometimes :3 Well here is the next chapter, enjoy! Please R & R, it sure does make my day to read what you guys think!

P.S. Shego's name is mine, sorta thought of Shania Twain and that's how I got it haha

New Beginnings - Chapter 10

Shego had decided moments after her heart to heart with Kim, that they would just stay in for the night. Even though getting things together in the short time that she had allotted costed her quite a bit, she didn't mind it. She had more money to her name than she needed that she could spend. What mattered now to her, was getting to just spend time with her love. She wanted to do whatever made Kim comfortable with being around her.

Pulling the girl with her to the bed, she sat down and pulled Kim to sit next to her. She looked longingly into the auburn haired girls olive eyes and gave a small smile. She couldn't help the feeling she got being so close to the girl that had stolen her heart.

"So, how about we start from the beginning. We get to learn things about the other that we didn't know." Shego said. "I will answer everything I can."

"Okay, I would like that." Kim said, smiling a little at the green woman.

"Okay, well first thing is that my real name is Shania Ann Go. I come from a wealthy family, as my dad is the mayor of Go City and my mom is a CEO of her own company."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. But one question though, if your family is so wealthy why did you become a villainess?"

Shego shook her head a bit, she knew that the question was bound to pop up. "Well you know how my relationship with my brothers is barely existent? Well many things occurred leading up to me leaving the team and switching to the 'bad' side."

"May I ask what those things were?" Kim asked, a little hesitant. She didn't want to push too far into things, but she really wanted to know why Shego had switched sides from good to evil.

Shego was a little apprehensive on the subject. She didn't feel like talking freely just yet about it with the young woman next to her. Yes, she felt everything possible for Kim, but she still didn't like to talk about anything relating to her fall out of the hero business.

"Sorry Princess, I don't really feel comfortable talking on this subject just yet." she said, looking off into the room.

"Oh, it's fine Shego. Whatever you feel okay with sharing. I'm not going to make you confess everything you've done in your life, after all you are entitled to your own secrets."

"Thanks Kim. I will tell you one day though, when I'm ready to face my demons. For now, you will have to stick with the basic stuff about my life."

"I can live with that." Kim said, a smile spreading its way across her face. "Now I want to know EVERYTHING that you are willing to share, I want to know what I have missed since we have stopped in our daily battles." she said, bouncing a little.

Shego chuckled and shook her head at the girl's antics. Kim was grown up, as with the obvious signs on her body, but she was still a kid at heart. She was happy for that, as she loved the childish side of Kim. She loved every side, everything about the girl she had known since her start in the hero business.

Both woman got comfortable in the small bed, before telling everything they could about their lives. Everything they had done from since they could remember, things that they wished they had done, and things they wish they could do. They did this for the rest of the night, going into the early hours of the morning.

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ron Stoppable sat in his room. It was about two in the afternoon, and he hadn't heard anything from Kim after they had gotten back home from the family picnic. He was starting to worry a little, but decided on his better judgement that he should just let her be. She was probably just in her room, reminiscing on everything she had left behind to go to college.

As he sat on his bed, his Ronmunicator that Wade had made for him, began to chime. Pulling it out of his pocket, he pulled it in front of his face and answered the call. Appearing on the screen was the face of Yori, his girlfriend in Japan. Yori had a look of concern on her face, and that made Ron anxious. Something was up, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Yori, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

_"Ron-kun, is Kim-san okay? I don't know what it was, but I dreamed a horrible, surrealistic dream of Possible-san's demise." _Yori said, fear laced within her voice as she spoke. _"It was like I was there, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."_

As Ron listened to his ninja girlfriend, fear began to well up inside of him. _This is so the drama! Now Yori is having the same dreams as me! Oh no..._

"Listen Yori, I need you to get here as soon as you can. Kim is fine at the moment, but I know something big and horrible is going to occur. I've had the same dreams for the past couple of days, and now that you're having them it is a sure sign that something is happening." Ron fought to keep his tone steady, if not for his reassurance, for Yori's.

_"I will talk to Master Sensei, and get there as soon as possible Ron-kun. I will also bring some of the others for help, as we will surely need it."_

"I'll be here waiting love. Be careful." With that, Ron disconnected the call.

_This is so not good! Why does everything wacked up have to occur to our lives?! God Kim... What have you gotten yourself into now..._

After thinking for a little bit longer and talking to himself, Ron decided to call up Wade. He needed to know the situation at hand, and could surely help in the prep and gear for what was going to happen. Wade was also a close close friend to Kim and himself, so he was obligated to know.

"Hey Wade. This might sound totally unrealistic, but I think Lucifer or Satan is out to get Kim."


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Hey guys! How are all of my lovelies? Well I am back with the next chapter, here ya go! Sorry for the little wait, I have been working on my other fics as well as a new Glee fic that is Karley! Well, anyways enough of my talking, go read!

P.S. it would be awesome of you guys to leave me a review! I love reading them!

**Previously**

_"Hey Wade. This might sound totally unrealistic, but I think Lucifer or Satan is out to get Kim."_

...

**New Beginnings - Chapter 11**

_"Ron? Are you okay?" _Wade asked confused, his brow furrowing.

"Yes Wade, I'm fine. Just trust me on this okay. Just let me get you up to speed on everything." Ron answered, his voice wavering a little.

_"Alright..."_

Ron looked at the screen with the most serious face Wade had ever seen from the blonde boy, and began to tell the young genius about the dreams that he and Yori had both had. He also told him that Yori and some of the Yamanouchi ninjas were on there way now to Middleton, and would be there at any time. They had to start preparing for whatever was out to get Kim because they didn't know when these things were to occur.

Wade had just stared at the image of Ron in wonder and confusion. It really wasn't making any sense as he didn't believe anything like that could actually be seeking out Kim; though he was sort of leaning on how a lot of things that he would of thought could never happen, always seemed to happen. And if Ron and Yori were actually having the same dreams, then maybe it was all actually true and maybe he did need to take this all seriously.

_"Well I don't know what to say Ron... All of this just doesn't seem to make sense. I mean if it is true, why would 'Satan' want Kim? I'm drawing blanks on everything." _Wade replied after a little while.

"I'm right there with ya' buddy. None of it makes sense, but I can feel that this is going to be major. We really need to do everything we can at the moment so we will be ready for when this all goes down; Kim's life is in our hands now, and I don't want it to end on my watch." the blonde boy turned man said.

_"Ron, I am at your service. Since you know more about what is going on, I will follow your lead and do whatever you tell me to do. I'm taking your word on this, as I too don't want Kim's life ended." the young teen replied, bowing to Ron through the screen. "So what would you like me to do at the moment?"_

"Start going through all news feeds and files, find anything and everything that looks just a bit off than normal standings. Also, get ahold of Dr. Director. I know that she would like to be informed about something like this, especially if it is a danger to Kim's life."

_"Alright, already on it. Anything else before I let you go?"_

"Yes. Whatever you do, DON'T tell Kim. I don't need her stressing over all of this, nor do I need her doing something stupid like try and go after this _thing_. God knows that she would only get herself killed even quicker if my guess is right on what or who this thing is." Ron let out a sigh as he looked out the window in his room, looking out into the darkness.

_"Okay, whatever you say Ron. Stay safe and keep me updated on things, I'll contact you if I find anything."_

"I will. And I'll be waiting." With that, the line then went black and Ron was alone once again.

Looking down at his bed, Ron saw his buddy of quite a few years sitting right beside him. Rufus looked as if he were a little kid, crying because he lost something so dear to him. Ron scooped up his best buddy and hugged him to his chest, saying soothing words to the small, pink rodent. "It's alright buddy, everything is going to be alright. Kim's fine, and we are going to keep it that way. Okay little buddy?"

Rufus snuggled into his masters chest, calming a bit to the warmth as well as the words that Ron was cooing. He sniffled before answering; his answer was a little muffled as his face was in the blonde man's chest. "M'kay. Keep Kim safe. Both of us, mhmm."

They stayed like this for a little bit, Ron comforting his beloved little partner and Rufus accepting the embrace and comfort. They soon fell asleep cuddled together on the bed, tired from the days events both physically and mentally; more mentally though than anything, as they were worried about their bestest friend in the world. Kim.

_**Two days later... December 23 (2 days before Christmas)**_

_**10:00 p.m. Kim's Room**_

The past couple of days were quite slow for Kim, as there really wasn't much to do. The day after Shego and her had stayed up the whole night talking, said villainess had left at the first signs of sunlight. Before leaving, she had embraced Kim tightly, holding her as if she could lose her at any moment. Once they said their goodbyes, the green woman vanished. Kim hadn't heard anything else from Shego after her departure. Kim was starting to get worried, as she didn't know what could of happen to Shego.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore about her feelings for the raven haired beauty; she was falling hard for her ex arch foe, and at a blinding speed. After she found out a lot about Shego's life, stuff that she had never thought would be apart of the woman's life, she began to see the true Shego. She began to fall harder than she already had been, as she now saw the true identity of the woman she so deeply cared about. Both women had opened themselves up for the other, and were letting the other in.

Kim had been kicking herself for the two days that had now passed, as she never got the green woman's number. It hadn't crossed her mind the whole time she had spent with Shego; other things had clouded her mind in that time, nothing of getting her personal cell phone number. The redhead was becoming more and more anxious as time passed without a word from Shego, and everything bad began to sneak up into her head of what could've happened to _her_ Shego. She couldn't stop any of the horrible thoughts that began to fill her head.

_God Shego, where are you?! Why are you doing this to me?! You knew what you were doing, capturing my heart and all, and now you're just going to leave me all alone and ignored!? _

Unseen by Kim, the woman of topic had scaled her bedroom wall and slipped into her room. She now hid in the shadows on the wall, watching a freaking out Kim. She had to chuckle a little at the girls antics with a grin plastered on her face, but soon became serious as she watched a stray tear role down the redheads cheek. She cringed a little, knowing that that there might just be over her. She hadn't contacted Kim at all in two days, and it was probably messing with the girl more than she thought it would.

Slowly Shego stepped out of the shadows and walked the distance over to the bed where Kim sat, pulling the girl into a strong embrace. She placed small kisses on top of Kim's head, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. She could feel Kim go stiff with the contact, not knowing what was going on. Once she felt the kisses on her head, Kim knew who it was and began to melt into the touches of the older woman. After a little while, Kim turned around in Shego's embrace and threw her arms around the older womans waist; she held on tightly not wanting to let go, scared that it was just a figment of her imagination.

They stayed like this for over an hour, just holding on to each other as if the world depended on it. They only let go when Kim had the urge to pee. Shego had chuckled at this as the girl jumped quickly out of her arms and ran to her bathroom, shutting the door as quick as lightning. The ex villainess decided that she would take a small nap while she waited for her younger lover/friend, so she splayed her body out on the small mattress and closed her eyes. Not only a minute after she did this, she had been tackled by her Princess and pinned to the bed.

"So, why didn't you come or contact me these past few days?! You had me worried!" Kim said with a serious face, still on top of the green woman.

"I'm sorry Princess, I just had things I had to do. And did you just say that you were worried, about me?" she asked with a small grin forming on her lips.

Kim began to blush and looked away from the grinning face of Shego. "Yes...I did... Is there something wrong with that?" she humphed.

Quickly, Shego took over the distracted Kim and flipped their positions. "No, it's sweet." she said with a genuine smile. "If it makes up for anything, I was out getting you a present."

Kim's eyes got wide and a smile began to grace her lips. "Really? You didn't have to. But that's so sweet of you Shego, and very thoughtful."

With a pout, Shego responded to Kim's comment. "I am NOT sweet."

Kim giggled, "You're still big bad Shego, don't worry. But you can also be a sweet, caring, thoughtful Shego too. That's Shania coming out, and I like that side of you just as much as your Shego said."

Without saying a word, Shego dipped her head low and captured Kim's lips with her own. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with so much raw emotion. After a short moment, they parted from the kiss and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"That side is only for you Princess, only you." She then placed a chaste kiss on the younger woman's lips before crawling off of her and laying down next to the girl. She then pulled Kim into her front and held her as close as she possibly could.

"It better (yawn) be. I don't share (yawn)." Kim snuggled into the embrace, wanting as much contact as she could get out of the woman that held her.

A small laugh escaped Shego's lips. "Kimmie not sharing? That's a new one."

Lightly, Kim slapped Shego's arm. "Oh hush you."

"Goodnight Kimmie. Sweet dreams my love." She then placed a kiss on Kim's head.

"G'night Shego..."

Kims breathing became more even, and she began to lightly snore. Shego knew that her little Princess was now sound asleep. Slowly, she let sleep consume her. She fell asleep after only five minutes of watching _her_ Kimmie sleeping. Both woman sleeping better than they had after the two days they had gone without each others contact.

...

Ron watched from the outside of Kim's bedroom, everything unfolding of the two woman. It was a big surprise to him, startling him very much. Next to him, his girlfriend Yori watched the scene as well. She wasn't at all surprised with this, as she had known that something was to likely occur between the two woman at some point.

With a small smile, Yori spoke up. "Ron-kun, I think this is for the best. Shego-san is good for Kim-san, in more ways than one. You and I both know it."

"I know Yori, but it looks like they are way too friendly than from what I remembered. When was she going to tell me?..." a frown topping his lips.

"In due time. This must be all so new to her too Ron-kun. But like I said, this is a good thing for her. Maybe one of the best things for her. She will be protected strongly by this woman, know that."

Ron smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right. If this is legitimate, I know Shego with protect her with everything she has. We just have to let Shego know about everything, cause she needs to know in order to be able to protect Kim."

"Yes love, we do. How about in the morning? We need to get some rest."

"Alright. But we gotta be out here at sunrise. I know how this one goes, having to escape the house without anyone findi-... I said that out loud, didn't I?" Ron asked sheepishly.

Yori nodded her head with a raised eyebrow. "So you snuck into Kim-san's room on many times?"

"Um... well... she sorta didn't know either.." Ron palmed the back of his neck.

With a sigh, the raven haired ninja shook her head. "Boys... It was in the past, so I guess I can forgive you. But for this, you will get nothing from me tonight Ron-kun." She then took off to Ron's room, her head held high and a knowing grin on her face.

"Awww! Come on babe, it was like forever ago!" he quietly yelled to his girlfriend, following after her.


End file.
